There are currently no methods for detecting Alzheimer's Disease (AD) prior to β-amyloid plaque formation. Unfortunately, current methods can detect AD only after a patient starts showing cognitive symptoms. As such, methods to detect AD at an early stage, e.g., before β-amyloid plaque formation, are needed.